deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Mega Man Battle Royale Q
There are 9 questions in relation to the Mega Man Battle Royale: *#Why did you include these 5 combatants? It's been talked about before but it boils down to Mega Man's Final Smash and the fact that these 5 are the most popular. *#Why bother including Volnutt if he stood no chance (5:30)? In their defense, they did not know that going in just like they didn't know how ridiculously powerful .EXE and Star Force were. When they plan a matchup, they don't know how much of a curbstomp it would be. *#Was who attacked first and who they targeted a factor in this royale just like it has in the first two (7:50)? Not really. .EXE could take on the other four combatants all by himself and still win. There is also the fact that death battle operates on a different set of rules. The first two were much more interpretive while this one is based more on hard facts. *#Why do you include information from the anime/manga but not VS series (8:55)? The anime/manga was close enough that it could be used to clarify what actually happened in the games. The problem with using games, especially in the case of RPGs, is that they tend to be very vague while anime/manga are much more clear about these facts (there's no gameplay and story segregation). VS games tend to have very wonky scaling with a very different set of rules. *#Don't Lan and Geo count as outside help (11:20)? It's because they are actually a part of .EXE and Star Force's arsenal. You have to include them. It would be like Venom but just Eddie Brock and not the symbiote. *#As a net navi, .EXE cannot use battle chips without an operator so should he not have the versatility advantage (12:55)? 1) He can pre-install battle chips and 2) The anime gives him access to all battle chips while in synchronisation forms so it's likely a game mechanic. *#Shouldn't Volnutt know who X is and have access to his tech based on some technicality (15:10)? Even if he is a Maverick Hunter, the world was pretty much destroyed by Legends. Even if he does have access to such technology, he never uses it and as such it cannot be considered part of his arsenal. *#Could we see any of these combatants return for a traditional death battle (16:30)? Sure. Ben notes that X in particular is pretty popular. *#Did they use the Brazilian comic as source material (16:55)? Absolutely not. It is too different. *Sam notes that as they were writing the script, they have already planned episode 12 of the season (6:50). That is 10 episodes in advance. He also notes that he is on episode 7 (as in he is writing episode 7). *Ben was not expecting .EXE to win this fight (7:20). This was because .EXE tends to be in the middle and the fact that Star Force was further down the line. *The production plan for determining the victor is that they get together with the researchers and they do not leave the room until they come to a unanimous decision as to who should win (14:00). *Ben notes that the more they dug into Black Widow vs Widowmaker, the more similarities they found. It's also quite a close matchup (18:30). *Luis says that one of the challenges was that there was no color-coding when it came to the storyboard for the fight (21:15). *Luis says the best thing about fight was as Chad put it "there was so much going on". *Luis brings up the idea of a JoJo Battle Royale (24:00). The cast seems to react with disbelief at making such a fight rather than enthusiasm and I can see why. Mega Man Battle Royale was already 26 minutes long and you want to add three more combatants? Although given Disney Princess Battle Royale has 11 characters it may not be so unreasonable. **However, as they talk more about it, they seem to gradually warm up to the idea. Sam's fine with writing it instead of "watching 100 episodes of some new thing" and Ben is already arguing the logistics. *Chad was trying to bow out of the conversation in hopes of doing the Disney Princess Battle Royale so that episode is looking pretty likely someday (34:00). *Sam does seem to be more optimistic about the battle... slightly. He predicts that they may not be sued but they will be demonitized (34:50). *Narrowing the Disney Princess Battle Royale down (45:10): **Belle is immediately dead because she doesn't have anything that could help her. **Tiana is dead... for now. She might get something in side materials but mainly she gets turned into a frog and learns a nice life lesson. **Snow White stays in the running if for no other reason than to turn Jasmine's tiger on herself. **Jasmine has some combat training but the crew isn't really familiar with her abilities. **Auroroa... Nope. **Merida. Just archery. **Ultimately it does seem to come down to Mulan (and Jasmine), Rapunzel, Cinderella and Ariel. Category:Blog posts